Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone
by Zaczarowana
Summary: Nimfadora Tonks odkrywa sekret Zakonu Feniksa. Tekst napisany w ramach dodatkowej rundy, na akcję Mikołajki 2018 na forum Mirriel


**Disclaimer:** Postacie i miejsca należą do J.K Rowling

**Autor:** Zaczarowana

**Tytuł:** Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone

**Liczba słów:** 3691

**Beta: miśqa** bardzo dziękuję!

**A/N:** Tekst powstał w ramach drugiej rundy akcji Mikołajki 2018 do życzenia Andromedy Mirtle do życzenia: misja aurorska (albo po prostu jakieś śledztwo) Tonks wymagająca od niej użycia metamorfomagii. Mam nadzieję, że tekst przypadnie wam do gustu. Komentarze mile widziane.

* * *

Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone

* * *

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Nimfadorę, dlaczego to robi, najbardziej prawdopodobną odpowiedzią byłoby: „Bo potrzebowałam ciekawego i angażującego zajęcia". Pytanie jednak nie padło i to raczej miało się nie zmienić, bo nikt nie wiedział, że Nimfadora zajmuje się czymkolwiek innym poza pisaniem i czytaniem (a czasem też zanoszeniem ich do archwium i segregowaniem) nudnych raportów. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że nikt nie ma o tym pojęcia.

Czuła się oszukana i rozczarowana, bo nie tak wyobrażała sobie swoje życie po zaliczeniu kursu aurorskiego. Prawdę mówiąc, liczyła, że będzie wzywana na mnóstwo akcji, które pozwolą jej wykazać się nabytymi umiejętnościami. A tymczasem utknęła w szarej rzeczywistości. Na jej biurku znajdowała się sterta niedokończonych raportów dotyczących kradzieży i drobnych naruszeń prawa. Musiała je dzisiaj skończyć i oddać szefowi. Westchnęła cicho, na samą myśl ile ma jeszcze do zrobienia. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego Kingsley nie może się tym zająć. Dlaczego w ogóle zrzucał na nią pisanie większości raportów? Nie tego się spodziewała po swojej wymarzonej pracy. Zawsze wydawało jej się, że życie aurora upływa na bezustannym działaniu. Nigdy nie przystąpiłaby do kursu, gdyby ktoś jej wcześniej powiedział, że zamiast łapać czarnoksiężników, będzie tonęła w stercie pergaminów. Nie była jednak do końca pewna, czy by w to uwierzyła, gdyby nie przekonała się o tym osobiście. Dlatego właśnie postanowiła na własną rękę rozgryźć kwestię podziału w Ministerstwie, który uwidocznił się w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy. Była świadoma, że nie będzie łatwo, ale nie sądziła, że utknie w martwym punkcie.

Jak dotąd wiedziała jedynie, że istniejący od dawna podział zaczął się nasilać tuż po pojawieniu się Mrocznego Znaku, w dniu finału Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Tamtego popołudnia był widziany po raz pierwszy od dwunastu lat. Tak jak ponad dekadę temu, jego pojawienie się wywołało panikę. Nimfadory to nie dziwiło, znak budził nieuzasadniony lęk, nawet jeśli widziało się go po raz pierwszy. Kryła się w nim groźba. Nie pamiętała czasu pierwszej wojny czarodziejów prawie w ogóle, bo miała wtedy raptem kilka lat, ale reakcja matki i ojca na samą wzmiankę o Mrocznym Znaku powiedziała jej wystarczająco dużo. Jej matka zbladła, a po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas. Nimfadora mogła jedynie przypuszczać, co go spowodowało. Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, rozpoczęła się rozmowa o tamtych dniach. Jej rodzice rzucili trochę światła na wydarzenia pierwszej wojny czarodziejów i opowiedzieli, co się wtedy działo z ludźmi; o terrorze sianym przez Śmierciożerców z Voldemortem na czele. Z rozmowy wynikało, że w tamtym czasie ludzie bali się już samej perspektywy zobaczenia Mrocznego Znaku nad swoim domem, bo oznaczał śmierć bliskich. Zastanawiała się, z jakiego powodu użyto tego zaklęcia podczas Mistrzostw. Czy chodziło tylko o zasianie chaosu, czy może szykuje się coś innego. Ojciec wspomniał również, że bardzo często zdarzały się niewyjaśnione zniknięcia i zgony. Nimfadora mimochodem pomyślała, że teraz też się to dzieje, tyle że nie na taką skalę, jak podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego słysząc o tym, pomyślała o Bercie Jorkins. Fakt, kobiecie zdarzało się zapominać o tym i o tamtym, ponadto sprawiała wrażenie nierozgarniętej, ale przecież ktoś z ministerstwa powinien zainteresować się jej zniknięciem. Zwłaszcza, że Berta miała sporo do powiedzenia w kilku istotnych sprawach związanych z planami ministerstwa na najbliższy czas, między innymi o organizacji Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Tymczasem jej zniknięcie zostało całkowicie zignorowane.

Najgorsze było to, że minister Knot starał się zatuszować nie tylko zniknięcie Berty, ale również wszystko, co związane z Mrocznym Znakiem. Nie przestawał zasłaniać się tym, że nie ma potrzeby rozsiewać niepotrzebnej paniki. Zdaniem Nimfadory ludzie powinni wiedzieć o pewnych rzeczach, by móc przygotować się na najgorsze. Oczywiście nic złego nie musi się wydarzyć akurat teraz, ale ludzie powinni mieć możliwość ewentualnej obrony. Nie raz miała ochotę wysłać anonimowy list do redakcji Proroka lub innej gazety i puścić pewne informacje w obieg, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiła, bo z reguły w takich momentach rozsądek brał górę. W trakcie szkolenia na aurora wpojono jej, że nie każde przedzisięwziecie przynosi oczekiwane skutki. Starała się postępować zgodnie z tym, czego się nauczyła, mimo że to było trudniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać. Zresztą prędzej czy później ktoś zorientowałby się, że to ona za tym stoi, a wolała się nie wychylać. To nie było warte aż takiego ryzyka, a bez rozgłosu też przecież można coś zmienić i być może to lepsze rozwiązanie. Zastanawiała się, czy wystarczy jej cierpliwości na działanie z ukrycia.

W ministerstwie życie toczyło się dalej i pozornie wszystko było takie, jak wcześniej. Jednak Nimfadora wiedziała swoje. Była szkolona, by dostrzegać pewne rzeczy. Drobiazgi, błahe gesty, na które mało kto zwracał uwagę. Na przykład ruch ręki sugerujący zamiar sięgnięcia po różdżkę, kiedy w pobliżu znajdowała się ktoś obcy. Czasem zmiana wyrazu twarzy, która zwykle nie trwała dłużej niż ułamek sekundy, zanim obserwowana osoba zapanowała nad mimiką. Ale co z tego, skoro nie prowadziło to do nowych wniosków. Niektóre stare rody nie darzyły się sympatią od pokoleń czy to z powodu różnicy poglądów czy też statusu majątkowego. Od przeszło dwóch tygodni Nimfadora nie ruszyła z miejsca i zaczynał irytować ją brak nowych informacji. Starała się przekonać samą siebie, że w końcu dowie się czegoś interesującego, ale to nie było łatwe. Westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem. Gdyby Moody wiedział, o czym teraz myśli, to pewnie zaśmiałby się i rzucił coś w stylu: „Cierpliwość popłaca". Tyle że jemu łatwo było mówić, bo miał większe doświadczenie.

Oczywiście najprościej byłoby zadać odpowiednim osobom kilka konkretnych pytań. To mogłoby się udać, o ile zdołałaby zaskoczyć swojego rozmówcę. Wtedy mogłaby podstępem wyciągnąć kilka informacji. Był tylko jeden problem: Nimfadora nie wiedziała o co i kogo zapytać. Jeszcze nie. Początkowo sądziła, że jej niezdarność i roztrzepanie pomogą jej w zdobyciu informacji, jednak ludzie wykazywali pewną ostrożność, w obecności aurorów, włącznie z nią. Nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczała, że ludzie będą się przy niej pilnować. A jednak tak było.

Zaczynało ogarniać ją zniechęcenie. Coraz częściej odnosiła też wrażenie, że jednak ktoś ją przejrzał. Standardowe metody działania nie przynosiły oczekiwanych skutków. Nimfadora stwierdziła, że pora wykorzystać mniej oczywiste sposoby — użyć metamorfomagii. Przecież, jeśli odpowiednio to rozegra i zachowa ostrożność, to nikt nawet się nie dowie. W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, więc dlaczego miałaby nie spróbować? Pomysł wykorzystania wrodzonych zdolności bardzo jej się spodobał. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Parząc kawę, zastanawiała się jakim cudem nie wpadła na to wcześniej. Teraz, kiedy już o tym pomyślała, w jej głowie natychmiast zaczął krystalizować się konkretny plan działania, który w założeniu powinien wypalić. To z kolei bardzo poprawiło jej humor i dało motywację, by przetrwać do końca zmiany.

— Co wprawiło cię w tak dobry nastrój, Tonks? — zapytał Kingsley, stając na przeciwko niej z kubkiem pełnym świeżo zaparzonej czarnej herbaty w dłoni.

— Nic, co powinno być twoją sprawą — odpowiedziała opryskliwie, zła na siebie, że dała się tak przyłapać.

— Jak uważasz. — Shacklebolt wzruszył ramionami i nie naciskał. Wiedziała, że to tylko chwilowe. Potwierdziły to jego następne słowa: — Prędzej czy później i tak się dowiem. Dojdę do tego, o ile wcześniej sama się nie wygadasz. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? — Mrugnął do niej, po czym ruszył w kierunku swojego biurka, na którym również znajdowała się część raportów. Była pewna, że są tam tylko te najciekawsze, nad którymi sama chętnie by popracowała.

Nimfadora wiedziała, że Kingsley nie odpuści i będzie drążył, dopóki nie wyciągnie z niej, co zamierza. Musi zacząć się bardziej pilnować. Miał za sobą kilka lat pracy wśród aurorów, a ona była żółtodziobem, ledwie po zakończeniu szkolenia. Posłodziła swoją kawę, a potem wróciła do nudnych raportów. Jednak pomysł użycia metamorfomagii w celu zdobycia informacji skutecznie odwracał jej uwagę od tego, co powinna robić. Starała się skupić, ale jej myśli cały czas krążyły wokół nowej strategii. Już zaczynała się zastanawiać, kogo mogłaby naśladować. Upiła łyk kawy i niechętnie wróciła do raportów. Trzy godziny później jakimś cudem udało jej się uporać z papierkową robotą.

Teraz, siedząc w swoim pokoju, nareszcie będzie mogła zastanowić się nad nowym planem i przygotować się do działania. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to zadanie nie będzie należało do łatwych. Kto mógł wiedzieć lepiej niż ona, jak wiele czasu trzeba poświęcić na doskonalenie tego talentu? Prawdopodobnie nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele koncentracji wymaga zmiana wyglądu, a później utrzymanie go przynajmniej przez kilka sekund. Niestety to dopiero początek. Wygląd swoją drogą, ale należało również podrobić styl mówienia i sposób poruszania się wybranej osoby. To była ta trudniejsza część kamuflażu. Swoje zdolności metamorfomagiczne rozwijała i uczyła się kontrolować od wczesnego dzieciństwa, więc zmiana rysów twarzy, czy koloru włosów nie stanowiła dla niej większego problemu. Jednak co innego upodobnić się do kogoś, a co innego idealnie odwzorować jego wygląd i zachowanie, a potem udawać wystarczająco długo, by osiągnąć cel. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że pod wpływem silnych emocji zdarzało jej się tracić kontrolę nad swoim talentem. A to mogłoby być fatalne w skutkach. Jeszcze jedną sprawą, o którą należało zadbać, było chwilowe pozbycie się osoby, którą ma zamiar udawać.

~.~  
Nimfadora chodziła po swoim pokoju, usiłując przyzwyczaić się do udawania mężczyzny. Ciało Lucjusza Malfoya wydawało jej się niezgrabne, ale musiała przyznać, że te dodatkowe dziesięć centymetrów wzrostu bardzo jej odpowiadało i żałowała, że natura jej tego poskąpiła. Transmutowała arkusz pergaminu w długą, czarną szatę i narzuciła ją na siebie. Następnie wznowiła spacer, próbując poruszać się jak Malfoy, niestety brakowało jej jego gracji. Kątem oka zerkała w lustro, które uparcie nie naśladowało jej przemiany, przez co nie była w stanie ocenić, jak dobrze wyszła jej transformacja. Zatrzymała się przed lustrem. Ledwie panowała nad swoją złością. Wyprostowała ramiona i uniosła wyżej podbródek. Dziewczyna w lustrze zrobiła to samo. Nimfadora westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem i odwróciła się plecami do swojego odbicia.

Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała złośliwy komentarz magicznego lustra.

— Zdecydowanie wolę, gdy jesteś kobietą.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała na swoje odbicie: niską dziewczynę z różowymi włosami, w za dużej męskiej szacie. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że magiczne lustra miewały swoje kaprysy. Oprócz wyglądu odbijały również charakter przeglądającej się osoby i to było w nich najgorsze. Teoretycznie powinna być do tego przyzwyczajona, ale dzisiaj fochy i zagrania lustra wybitnie dawały jej się we znaki; miała ochotę je rozbić. Powstrzymywała ją przed tym tylko świadomość, że nie osiągnie celu, jeśli nie będzie mogła się widzieć. Przez brak współpracy ze strony artefaktu nie mogła ocenić efektów swojej transformacji i poprawić ewentualnych niedociągnięć. A im szybciej upodobni się do szwagra matki, tym lepiej, bo będzie mogła w pełni zacząć realizować swój plan.

— Zamilcz i rób, co do ciebie należy. Mam zadanie do wykonania i muszę się do niego przygotować, a co za tym idzie muszę wyglądać, chodzić i mówić jak Lucjusz Malfoy.

Dziewczyna, będąca jej odbiciem lustrzanym, przewróciła oczami i wreszcie zaczęła się przeobrażać. Moment później Nimfadora patrzyła w zimne szare oczy Lucjusza Malfoya. Przyglądanie się samej transformacji nie było dla niej niczym nowym, bo wielokrotnie w ten sposób ćwiczyła.

— Zadanie? — Zdziwiło się lustro. — Kto powierzyłby takiej niezdarze, jak ty jakąkolwiek misję?

Gdyby nie brak pogardy i charakterystycznego dla Malfoyów przeciągania głosek, Nimfadora byłaby skłonna uwierzyć, że zwraca się do niej Lucjusz. Poczuła się bardzo nieswojo pod tym spojrzeniem.

— Och, zamknij się! — Pokazała do lustra język.

Dopiero potem zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż przypomina Lucjusza Malfoya. Na jego twarzy ten gest wyglądał naprawdę nietypowo. Roześmiała się. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad sobą wystarczająco szybko, a co za tym idzie, nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że jej włosy zaczęły zmieniać barwę z platynowego blondu na intensywny róż. Cóż, musiała przyznać, że Lucjusz Malfoy wygląda osobliwie z różowymi włosami. Zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze głośniej. Niestety pod wpływem tak silnych emocji nie kontrolowała przemian, więc już po chwili ponownie była sobą. Stała przed lustrem w za dużej męskiej szacie, która wisiała na jej drobnym ciele.

— Zdecydowanie wolę, kiedy spełniasz przeznaczoną sobie funkcję — ironizowała, widząc, że jej odbicie ma coś do powiedzenia. Lustro zamilkło. — A teraz przestań się dąsać i zmieniaj się ze mną, bo muszę widzieć, czy wyglądam przynajmniej podobnie do Lucjusza Malfoya. Jeśli nie będę go przypominała, to mój plan się nie powiedzie.

Zmieniając swój wygląd po raz kolejny, uświadomiła sobie, że nie wzięła pod uwagę braku lustra w ministerstwie. Cholera. Będzie musiała skorzystać z lustra w jakiejś łazience. Tylko jak wytłumaczyć wizytę Malfoya w damskiej toalecie, nie wywołując przy tym niepotrzebnego skandalu?

~.~  
Nimfadora miała właśnie zamiar skorzystać ze swojej przerwy obiadowej i udać się do stołówki, kiedy usłyszała chrząknięcie za plecami. Odwróciła się i rozejrzała wokół. Pod ścianą stał Moody. Zawsze pozostawało dla niej zagadką, jak on może poruszać się tak cicho, mając drewnianą nogę, ale zapytanie go o to wydawało jej się niekulturalne.

— Tonks, chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko — odezwał się, świdrując ją spojrzeniem. Następnie ruszył w kierunku swojego biura.

Nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, czy Nimfadora za nim idzie. Ze swoim magicznym okiem nie musiał tego robić. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby było w niej utkwione. Nie była tym zaniepokojona tak bardzo, jak na początku kursu aurorskiego. Ruszyła za nim w ciszy. Domyślała się, o czym Alastor chce z nią porozmawiać. Była pewna, że dowiedział się o jej wpadce, co pewnie nie było trudne, skoro wiedziała już o tym przynajmniej połowa ministerstwa, bo pechowo dla niej asystent ministra był plotkarzem. Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia, Moody natychmiast rzucił zaklęcia wyciszające i blokujące drzwi. Nimfadora mimochodem doszła do wniosku, że to nawyk godny przyswojenia, zwłaszcza, jeśli jej przypuszczenia się sprawdzą. Odpuściła udawanie, że nie ma pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, ale nie zamierzała się tłumaczyć, zanim jej przypuszczenia się nie potwierdzą. Usiadła i czekała, by usłyszeć, co jej były mentor ma do powiedzenia.

— Krąży pogłoska, że włosy Lucjusza Malfoya zmieniły ostatnio kolor. — Jego usta drgnęły w ledwo powstrzymywanym uśmiechu. — Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego próbowałaś się pod niego podszywać — zaczął z dezaprobatą — ale jeśli robisz coś takiego, to przynajmniej bądź ostrożniejsza.

— Byłam ostrożna — zaprotestowała odruchowo, ale przerwał jej:

— Tak bardzo, że połowa ministerstwa plotkuje teraz o różowych włosach Malfoya? — Uniósł brew, na co Nimfadora zarumieniła się ze wstydu. Najbardziej bolał ją fakt, że rozczarowała swojego dawnego mentora. — Następnym razem, jak będziesz próbowała kogoś udawać, to lepiej się do tego przygotuj albo rzuć przynajmniej Confundusa na osobę, która cię przyłapie. Chociaż ja użyłbym Obliviate i byłoby po sprawie — zakończył. Jego ton sugerował, że nie miałby problemów ze złamaniem zasad dla własnego celu. — Musisz to jakoś odkręcić. Polecam stare i sprawdzone metody, o których mówiłem.

Westchnęła cicho. Czuła się zażenowana, że wszystko zawaliła. Jego słowa ani trochę nie pomagały. Cały plan posypał się tylko dlatego, że była zadowolona z przebiegu rozmowy z zastępcą ministra i przez to jej włosy zaczęły zmieniać kolor.

— Nie zdążyłam go skonfundować. Uchylił się w ostatnim momencie, a nie mogłam przecież wszcząć pojedynku na środku ministerstwa, do tego z zastępcą ministra — przyznała szczerze. Po chwili dodała: — Nie jestem aż tak głupia, by narazić na szwank naszą reputację. Poza tym musiałam się wycofać, zanim całkowicie straciłam kontrolę nad przemianą. Wolałabym, żeby jak najmniej osób wiedziało o moich niestandardowych zdolnościach — urwała wymownie, a Moody uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową. — Na początku miałam wszystko pod kontrolą, ale później się posypało. Wiem, że jestem beznadziejna, nie musisz mi tego mówić.

— Uważasz, że pomógłbym ci zostać aurorem, gdybym nie widział w tobie potencjału? — zapytał łagodnie, po czym dodał: — Następnym razem daj znać, jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy. Wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć, prawda?

— Tak, wiem. Dziękuję. Tak naprawdę to nic wielkiego — próbowała go zbyć, ale nawet dla niej nie brzmiało to przekonująco. Postanowiła więc zyskać trochę na czasie i dodała: — Po prostu mam pewną hipotezę i staram się ją potwierdzić.

— Rozumiem. A co to za hipoteza? — zapytał zaciekawiony. — I dlaczego do jej potwierdzenia potrzebujesz metamorfomagii?

— Wolałabym na razie o tym nie mówić. Porozmawiamy, kiedy będę miała więcej informacji, dobrze? — Starała się brzmieć niewinnie i zarazem przekonująco.

— Oczywiście, ale zdobywaj je ostrożniej. Jedną taką wpadkę jeszcze można odkręcić, ale dwie z rzędu będzie znacznie trudniej. Dlatego postaraj się lepiej rozegrać następną partię — ostrzegł ją, ale w jego głosie słychać było jedynie rozbawienie.

Pokiwała głową. Starała się nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo była zadowolona, że udało jej się na razie odciągnąć jego uwagę od swoich zamiarów. Raptem dotarło do niej, że Moody jest podejrzanie zadowolony z tej rozmowy. Wtedy zrozumiała swój błąd. Przed chwilą właśnie przyznała się, że coś kombinuje. A już cieszyła się, że to ona jest górą w tej rozmowie. Jej dobry humor prysł.

— Dobrze się bawisz moim kosztem, prawda? — zapytała z rozdrażnieniem, a jej włosy przybrały kolor krwistej czerwieni.

— Wyśmienicie. Wpadki początkujących zawsze są przednią zabawą. Sama to kiedyś przyznasz, jak będziesz na moim miejscu — potwierdził z uśmiechem. Na jego twarzy wyglądało to raczej przerażająco.

Wzburzona opuściła jego biuro. Zamykając drzwi, usłyszała jego cichy śmiech. Musiała się uspokoić. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i zaczęła dokładniej analizować odbytą rozmowę. Teraz nie miała już złudzeń, że Moody ją przejrzał i dobrze wiedział, co robi. Potrzebował tylko potwierdzenia, a ona bezmyślnie mu je podsunęła. Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku, kiedy dotarło do niej coś jeszcze. Alastor ją obserwował. Tylko dlaczego? Odpowiedź nagle wydała jej się oczywista. Miał informacje, które ona nieudolnie próbowała zdobyć. Wiedział o czymś, co było poza jej zasięgiem.

Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, bo wreszcie coś w jej prywatnym śledztwie ruszyło. Teraz miała punkt zaczepienia. Ta świadomość poprawiła Nimfadorze samopoczucie i dała nową motywację do działania, a wraz ze zmianą nastroju jej włosy natychmiast wróciły do intensywnego różu. Może jednak nie było tak źle, skoro będzie mogła z kimś skonfrontować zdobytą wiedzę? Czy właśnie to próbował jej zasugerować Moody, mówiąc, że może się do niego zwrócić w potrzebie? Miała nadzieję, że tak.

~.~  
Nimfadora była zdenerwowana, ale też podekscytowana. Za około godzinę po raz pierwszy miała uczestniczyć w zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. Nie była pewna, czego powinna się spodziewać po tym spotkaniu, bo wciąż nie wiedziała za dużo. Fakt, Moody zaczął jej wyjaśniać pewne sprawy tuż po tym, jak odkryła przyczynę podziału w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie i skorzystała z jego propozycji, ale miała wrażenie, że Alastor wciąż nie powiedział jej wszystkiego. Jeśli miałaby spekulować, to zgadywałaby, że wiąże go jakaś przysięga. Co oczywiście miało sens, biorąc pod uwagę, że organizacja działała w konspiracji. Właściwie byłaby bardziej zdziwiona, gdyby od razu dostała wszelkie informacje na tacy.

Siedzenie przy stole zaczynało ją irytować. Jej matka i ojciec usilnie próbowali wciągnąć ją w rozmowę. Doszła do wniosku, że musieli zauważyć jej nietypowe zachowanie. Zastanawiała się, czy jej rodzice przypadkiem nie dowiedzieli się o jej zamiarach i nie próbują w ten sposób jej powstrzymać przed dołączeniem do Zakonu. Miała nadzieję, że jednak o niczym nie wiedzą, bo to byłoby dla nich niebezpieczne. Do tej pory Andromeda i Ted nie angażowali się otwarcie w zbliżającą się wojnę czarodziejów i Nimfadora wolała, żeby tak pozostało. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że dołączając do Zakonu, naraża ich bezpieczeństwo, ale nie potrafiła siedzieć bezczynnie. Nie, jeśli mogła działać w jakikolwiek sposób.

— Przepraszam was — zaczęła cicho, wstając od stołu — ale jestem z kimś umówiona i nie chcę się spóźnić.

— Kiedy nam go przedstawisz? — zapytał Ted, puszczając do niej oczko.

Pytanie ojca dało jej niewielką nadzieję, że jednak nie zdają sobie sprawy z jej planów. Nie miała pewności, ale postanowiła zagrać w jego grę. Skoncentrowała się i zmusiła swoje włosy do przybrania nieco ciemniejszego odcienia różu, następnie uśmiechnęła się lekko, z nadzieją, że wygląda na zakłopotaną.

— W odpowiednim momencie — rzuciła krótko, zanim wyszła z jadalni.

Za plecami usłyszała cichy śmiech rodziców.

W przedpokoju nałożyła skórzaną kurtkę i wyszła z domu. Tuż za drzwiami deprotowała się do Dziurawego Kotła. Skinęła krótko barmanowi i rozejrzała się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Alastor już na nią czekał. Dostrzegła go przy jednym z bardziej oddalonych stolików. Ruszyła w jego kierunku. Gdy zatrzymała się tuż przed nim, wyciągnął z szaty zwitek pergaminu i podał go jej bez słowa. Zrozumiała, że to świstoklik, w chwili, gdy poczuła silne szarpnięcie. Niecałą minutę później stała już w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nie rozpoznała ulicy, na której się znalazła, ale od razu rzucił jej się w oczy brak domu o numerze 12. Domyśliła się, że jest on ukryty przed wzrokiem mugoli, podobnie jak dom, w którym mieszkała z rodzicami. Jednak fakt, że ona sama go nie widziała, trochę ją dezorientował. Nie zdążyła się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, bo tuż obok niej aportował się Moody.

— Przeczytaj notatkę i zapamiętaj treść — poinstruował ją.

Zerknęła na trzymaną w dłoni karteczkę, dopiero teraz zauważając zapisane schludnym pismem litery. Uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem. Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Jak mogła wcześniej o tym nie pomyśleć?

"Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się w Londynie przy Grimmauld Place 12".[1]

— Incendio — mruknęła, przykładając różdżkę do pergaminu.

Spojrzała przed siebie i, nie czekając na dalsze słowa Alastora, powtórzyła przeczytaną przed momentem informację, a potem obserwowała, jak pojawia się przed nią kamienica z numerem dwunastym. Ruszyła za Moodym i pozwoliła wprowadzić się do kwatery. Mężczyzna skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących na dół, więc podążyła za nim. Znaleźli się w niewielkim korytarzu. Z izby po lewej stronie dolatywały do nich urywane strzępki rozmów. Weszła za Moodym do pomieszczenia, które okazało się być kuchnią. Rozmowy na moment ucichły.

— Witaj moja droga — przywitał ją Albus Dumbledore, uśmiechając się do niej pogodnie.

— Dobry wieczór, dyrektorze. — Niepewnie odwzajemniła uśmiech mężczyzny i zaczęła rozglądać się po obecnych w pomieszczeniu osobach.

Jej wzrok zatrzymał się, na znajomym ciemnoskórym mężczyźnie.

— Kingsley?

Pokiwał głową.

— Szybko się połapałaś, o co chodzi. Gratuluję. — Następnie zwrócił się do Moody'ego z szelmowskim uśmiechem: — Wygrałem.

Alastor wymruczał pod nosem coś o braku szacunku do starszych, a następnie usiadł na krześle obok Dumbledore'a.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, nie robiąc sobie zbyt wiele z faktu, że mężczyźni założyli się o szybkość jej dedukcji. Hazard to było ich hobby. Sama nie przepadała za podobną rozrywką, ale nie potrafiła nie zastanawiać się, co obstawiali skoro Kingsley wygrał. Potrząsnęła głową i zadała współpracownikowi inne pytanie:

— Nie wpadłam na to, że masz z tym coś wspólnego. Jak długo jesteś w Zakonie?

— Około trzy miesiące — odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia. — Podobnie jak ty, zostałem zwerbowany przez Moody'ego.

Pokiwała głową.

Dyrektor przedstawił jej po kolei pozostałych członków organizacji. Następnie zapoznał ją z ogólnym zarysem ich działalności. Pod koniec zebrania złożyła przysięgę i oficjalnie została członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

* * *

[1] Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa


End file.
